$ {12.408 \div 4.4 = ?} $
Solution: ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }44\text{ go into }{124}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${124}\div44={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{36}$ $\text{How many times does }44\text{ go into }{360}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${360}\div44={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ $\text{How many times does }44\text{ go into }{88}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${88}\div44={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {12.408 \div 4.4 = 2.82} $